Graditude
by Darkus Asuka
Summary: Jesse Andersen is known as very attractive boy and gets the attention of a lot of girls, he moved to Japan to change that what will happen if everything turned differently to what he was planning too. Warnings: OOC, very rushed plot!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is a new one for me but I dedicate this to anime-heroine! There will be a lot of OOC since it is my first time writing a fic about this pairing. Please enjoy,

=====Chapter 1 – Uncertain Emotions

"I like you!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Will you have sex with me?"

These are all the same statements or questions that were said, out of many girls that he encountered. No matter where he went, it was always the same, girls throwing themselves at him, like they were all dogs begging for that treat they thought they deserved. To be quite frankly, he was getting sick of it. All he wanted was just to have fun, not be going around having string of lovers; he just wants friends more than romance.

But does anyone care what he wants? No... They don't!

With a tired/bored sigh he rested his hand in the palm of his hand watching the clock as it ticked, waiting for the school bell to ring, class always bored him to no end, after all, having not many good friends in Europe. Since all the guys were jealous of him and just ignored his existence, finally the shrill noise of the home time bell rang, in a rapid speed his grabbed a hold of his backpack throwing it over his shoulder and bolted out the classroom door before anyone were even let out, he didn't care of course! Why should he? After all it was his last day there, because as soon as he would arrive home he could grab his luggage and he and his family will be moving to Japan.

Once he reached his house, he threw the door open and saw the many people helping inside with packing, "Mom, dad! I'm home!" his southern accent flowed through with his speaking while he scratched the back of his aqua toned spiky hair waiting for his parents to reply.

"Jesse! Welcome home!" A woman around her thirties came dashing down the stairs with boxes in her arms but still able to see her face, emerald eyes showed her excitement, as she began dashing and helping the men put stuff into the large truck, then came back running inside until she was right in front of her son, "How was your last day?" she asked as she let her black hair drop to her waist then braided it and rolled it around the hair tie forming a bun.

"What do ya think?" he stated with sarcasm, but then grinned, "I'm gonna get my stuff packed, later!" Bolting up the stairs leaving his mother at the door with a shock expression then turned into a grin as she clapped her hands together and began bouncing around getting all their things together.

"Honey, don't forget your deck! I heard there are a lot of good duellists there from what I hear!"

"Okay mom!"

The only noises that you could hear now was the grunts and shifting noises of the people moving the stuff to the truck, "Darling, don't you think Jess' being a little too excited for leaving?" a man with the same hair style as Jesse only he had a ponytail that rested on his shoulder, his orange eyes behind a pair of glasses as he walked up to his wife.

Jesse's mother just smiled, "Not at all, he never really liked it here in the first place, and roaming a new country would be exciting for a 17 year old," she giggled which made her husband roll his eyes as he wrapped his around his wife's waist. "So don't worry about it, Ari,"

He kissed the top of his wife's head and replied, "I won't then Kyoko."

==JxB==

It has been a few hours since they all had finished packing and were loading their stuff all onto their private jet, once most of it were placed into the luggage department, Jesse was already in the jet walking around looking at his cards, _"What if going to Japan is the same as it was for you here or worse?"_ that comment came from Emerald Turtle as he appeared by Jesse's side in spirit form.

The teen laughed, "Don't worry! If it is I'll just put up with it like here!"

"_But I heard that Japan's even worse than here!"_ That was from Cobalt Eagle as he and the rest of his monsters appeared.

"Don't make me start regretting this!" He scolded.

"_I'll just sink my claws into whoever that messes with you,"_

"Easy Amethyst,"

The conversation went on until his parents had entered into the jet and took their seats, Jesse zipped into his own seat and buckled up ready for them to take off.

===JxB===

It has been hours since they left their home town/country and in a few moment's they'd be landing in their destination, Jesse was pumped, ready to take on anything there. As they had landed the teen looked through his window and saw where their house was, "Gee willickers," he gasped. Him and his family exited out of their jet and got their workers to help unpack the luggage and place it in the house, though the boy got his stuff and set it where he wanted instead of having the men doing it, so he had it exactly where he wanted. After they had done all their unpacking Kyoko and Ari decided to have lunch while Jesse decided to go outside and look around his neighbourhood, as he walked he noticed a boy sitting on the door step just four houses up from him, this boy was around the same age as him, but had chocolate coloured eyes and dual brown hair, somehow it reminded him of a Kuriboh or a Jellyfish, but when this boy looked up he grinned and ran to Jesse happily.

"Hiyas, I'm Jaden Yuki, nice to meet ya!"

===JxB===

Me: WHEW! Chapter one is done!

Rina: -_-

Me: ;_; I'm so sorry if it was bad, I'm not so good with the Cobaltshipping. After all the first time doing the pairing as I've said heaps of times! I know it sucked but please tell me how bad it actually was! =(


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A new friend

Jesse blinked, then blinked again, "Erm, hello," was all he could stammer out, after all this boy just came out of the blue and greeted him, Jesse's eyes widened, _Oh god he's not gay is he?_

"So what's your name?" Jaden's voice broke his thought train that grin still in place on his face,

"Jesse Andersen," he was unsure if to say so or not but, yeah, he did. Maybe telling Jaden his name was a bad idea. "Are you gay or something?"

Jaden just blinked and tilted his head to the side in confusion, "What does that mean?"

Jesse smiled and shook his head, mentally yelling out in relief, and also realizing, _He's naive. _"Don't worry, anyway, It is a pleasure meeting you, Jaden,"

Out of the blue his duel spirit Ruby appeared and climbed up his shoulder and onto his head, and a Winged Kuriboh duel spirit on Jaden's shoulder, Ruby reached a paw out trying to swat at Kuriboh but the two then started tackling each other, Jaden and Jesse exchanged glances then looked and watched the two small duel spirits fight, "You can see Spirits?" Jaden questioned in fascination.

"Heck yeah, and you can too? I've never met someone that could!" Jesse exclaimed.

Jaden just laughed, "Figured that!" but then blinked looking down the road noticing the truck, "You helping someone move in?"

"Uh, not exactly, we're the ones _moving_ _in_." Jesse stated with a small amused chuckle.

"That's totally sweet! That'll mean we're going to the same school," Jaden cried out in excitement.

"That actually depends on my parents, if they want to send me to a public or private school, I'm not certain about it yet." Jesse explained as he crossed his arms over his chest, "So, you live where you sat?"

Jaden blinked then grinned again, "Nope! I live in an apartment on my own!"

Jesse took a step back dropping his arms drop and staring at the boy in surprise, "Really?"

"Yup!"

"That's neat!" He replied then saw that Jaden had extended a hand, "Huh?" he looked to the brunette's happy face then smiled and grabbed the chocolate eyes boy's hand in a strong grip and shook it.

"It feels like we have met before, have we?"

"I'm not sure,"

The familiarity of the two boys made them curious of the feeling but also at the same time, liking it already. Jaden raised an eyebrow and looked past Jesse seeing Kyoko coming running up to them, "Jesse!"

Said emerald eyed boy turned around and saw his mother running to him, "What is it mom?"

Her eyes scanned the two-toned brunette then turned wide eyed at her son, "I never knew you were a homosexual, you could've told me!"

"Mom seriously," His eyes were wide as the two began to argue about it.

"You wear pink frilly shirt, tight jeans, that shows me you're gay!"

"No it doesn't! I just find them comfortable!"

"That doesn't mean squat."

Jesse sighed but then glanced over to Jaden and smiled, "Sorry about this, I may have to leave ya, mom doesn't seem to get the idea."

Jaden laughed, "I'll see ya maybe at school then Jesse! Later!" The brunette then turned a heel and began to bolt around the corner. The two green eyes people just blinked then continued back to their argument in the middle of the street.

"He's cute, good choice dear, seems like a lovely boy," She smirked, she knew how to tick her son off in so many words.

"Mom for the last time, I am heterosexual! Not homosexual!" Jesse yelled making people turn to look at them.

"Oh honey, I know you don't like going public about it but just admit it," Kyoko giggled.

Jesse blinked then turned around and saw many people that were walking past just standing there staring, some with shocked expression and some just with an unreadable expressions. Jesse's hand went up to cover his face that began burning the colour scarlet of embarrassment, "Great, first impressions, mom, thanks,"

"I win!" She giggled clapping her hands and then began skipping back to the house.

_And she's my mother..._ he stated in his mind as he began running back to help unpack the rest of their furniture and stuff.

===JxB===

It was early the next morning still dark, but Jesse just lies sprawled out on the wooden floorboards just wearing a pair of boxers, he wasn't able to sleep in a bed yet since it was just still somewhere in the living room.

His eyes fluttered open slightly as he then noticed his father standing in the door way with gym clothes, "Morning son, wanna have a early morning jog with your old man?"

Jesse yawned loudly then rubbed his eyes, "Sure, just let me find some clothes and I'll see you down stairs." He mumbled as he sleepily got to his feet and shuffled around his bedroom after his father left looking around for something to wear, this was a normal routine of a morning, he'd get up at around 5 am, then get ready for a run either with his dad or without, grabbing some clothes that he did find he put them on, grabbed a pair of jogger he left at the door of his room put those on also then began running down the stairs and met up with his father, then both ran outside.

Getting on the pathway, the two male Andersens jogged around their block taking in the silence to look around and take in the sight of their new neighbourhood.

====JxB====

When the two male Andersens returned back to the house, Jesse just quickly dashed through the front door and upstairs to the bathroom, quickly stripping down and into the shower.

"Dear, we're sending you to school today. I spoke to the principal while you and your father were talking yesterday afternoon."

"WHAT? We just arrived here yesterday!"

"So!"

Jesse frowned and quickly finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Opening the door he glared at his mother, "Just give me my uniform." She handed it to him also rushing back downstairs while the aqua-haired teen wandered to his room and got dressed. He decided it was good time to look through his closet and grabbed a bag putting a few spare blank books in, and some other materials, then dashed downstairs. "Do I go now?"

Ari came from the kitchen and walked over to the door with keys in his hands, "Your old man's gonna drive ya today, Jess."

"Oh great, where's my helmet?"

"Oh haha." He repled with sarcasm, "Just get in the damn thing."

He obeyed none the less and they were off to have fun with this new school...

===JXB===

"Was there a new student coming?" A girl with mid-back length blonde hair questioned as her hazel eyes glanced at a girl with the same length of dark blue hair and brown eyes that was clinging onto the dual haired brunette that we knew as Jaden already.

"Well, I wouldn't know, but if they're a girl they better keep their hands off my Jaden!" the blunette girl stated.

The blonde girl just facepalmed, "Blair, for the last time, he isn't yours!"

"Yes he is Alexis!" She huffed.

Jaden sighed and gently pushed said Blair girl off him, "Look, how many times have we told you? I'm with Alexis now.."

"I know, but you're still mine!"

"ATTENTION!"

The three teens plus the rest of the class looked straight to the front of the classroom to the two teachers that were now at the front of the room, one was a guy with shoulder-length black hair in an emo style tied back in a small ponytail, with a patch of white-blonde on the top of his head and down the back of his hair, and a pair of glasses that sit on his nose and in front of his blue eyes, and the other was a girl blue hair just a tiny bit lighter in shade than Blair's but only reaches to her chest, she had a small frown on her face but non the less looked rather nice for a young teacher...actually both of them do.

"Now listen up! Miss Sakurai here will be taking over for me for the next month, I hope you treat her the same way as you do me!"

"Aw! C'mon Mister Yuki-Ashton! Its Sakurin now Sakurai!" A student cried with a laugh.

"Oi, Rina, since when do you teach?" Alexis asked with a small laugh when the students started calling her Sakurin.

Said girl smirked then looked to the blonde girl, "THAT'S MISS SAKURIN TO YOU ALL!" Rina laughed along with the students of the homeroom class.

Alexis just started laughing her head off along with the rest of the class. While the male teacher just grinned, "Okay! Shut it all I have an announcement!"

They all just ignored him.

A certain light-brown and red dual haired girl turned around and glared at all of them, "Shut the hell up!" They all did and looked to the front of the room, that girl's hazel eyes changed to brown as she turned around to face the front also smiling at the two, "Now go on, my bitch Johan,"

"Eleanor, how many times have i said non of that language in the classroom?"

"You rather it from Rins, I know, because you two have such fun in the janitor's closest last time."

Johan and Rina just stared at her with wide eyes, "Anyway!" he clapped his hands going over to his desk with that same grin, "We do actualy have a new student with us today, please, welcome Jesse Andersen!"

In came said boy whom was just carrying his bag on one shoulder and grinned at everyone, "Hello all!"


End file.
